Love Doesn't Know Us
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: It all started on Valentine's Day. *COMPLETE*


_Love. What comes to your mind when the word love pops up? Well, to me love is something that none of us of really understands. It's something that never lingers away. Love could be for anyone. It could be a guy liking a guy. It could be a guy liking a girl. It could be a girl liking a guy. It could be a girl liking a girl. Love isn't just for people who aren't related. It's also for family. Love seems to be everywhere, for everyone in the entire world, except for maybe one person. Oh sorry, the name is Caterina. Caterina Rose Valentine. Cat for short. Anyway, let me tell you a story of a girl who never was loved. Not by anyone. _

February 14th 2013. Valentine's Day. Senior year. Oh, how I loved the smell of the roses the mail man left on my porch with the newspaper every Valentine's Day. Smiling, I walked into my house where the sweet smell of homemade waffles came from the living room. I had made waffles for my mother, Anne, my father, Jon, and my brother, Travis. Strawberries circled the waffles and syrup lay perfectly on the waffles. I walked past the living room, enjoying the sweet smell, to put the roses in a vase. Once I had done that, I looked up at the clock and grabbed my bag. I walked out of my house and to my car which was parked in my driveway.

Driving to school was the best time. I had my thoughts to myself. But, I also liked it when I was surrounded by the people I knew and loved. Tori, Beck, Robbie, Andre. Maybe even Jade. But I knew today, she would be in the worst mood. It was Valentine's Day and she was single. Unlike the rest of us. Tori was dating our classmate Ben. Beck was dating a girl named Margaret, which really wazzed Jade off. All Jade wanted was Beck, but he was with someone else. Robbie was dating a girl named Rachel. Andre was dating girl named Savannah. I, well, I was in a relationship with a guy named Toby. He was sweet, but we were falling out of love. I could feel it. Maybe today was the day the sparks and fireworks came back.

I turned into the H.A parking lot and I parked next to Jade's car. I was surprised she even bothered to show up. I got out shortly after she did and I followed her into the school.

"Happy-" She cut me off.

"Don't fucking say it." She said in the worst tone of voice. I stopped and I stomped my foot.

"What?" She asked turning around.

"Don't cuss in front of me." I told her. She rolled her eyes and walked away from me. I ignored her and I walked straight to my pink, flower designed locker where Toby stood smiling, holding a box of chocolates. I smiled and blushed as I neared him. I hugged him and pecked him on his sweet, supple lips as he handed me the box.

"Thank you, babe." I said in a high, cute voice. He smiled.

"Anything for the cutest girl in the world." I blushed. I continued to get the items out of my locker and into my bag when Tori walked up with Ben. Ben had shaggy brown hair, like Toby's, nice facial features and deep blue eyes a girl could melt in. Toby was the same only his eyes were a light green. I still melted in them everytime I looked him in the eye.

"Hey." Tori said happily, holding Ben's hand.

"Hi." I greeted.

"What are you guys up too?" Tori asked.

"Goin to class. Why?" I asked.

"Well, we were wondering, today at lunch, would you guys want to go to Nozu and hang out?" Ben asked. I looked at Toby and he smiled and nodded.

"We'll meet you by the Grub Truck." I said. I grabbed Toby's hand and we walked off to our stage fighting class. When we walked in, Russ was standing in the front of the class. I sat down in one of the chairs in the back with Toby next to me. Once everyone was in class, including Jade, Russ began to instruct what we were going to do for the week. I, well, let's just say I wasn't listening. I was too distracted that Jade even came to class on time. Usually, she was late on Valentine's Day, due to making out with Beck or crying in a closet. I knew this because I was the one that had to find her.

I snapped out of my thoughts into reality and I noticed Russ was talking about the sound effect thing again. I sighed and rolled my eyes. We learned this every time we had this class. Zoning out, his voice became muffled and I couldn't hear what he was saying. I was going back to the depths of my thoughts.

...

The bell rang and I jumped a little. I got up from my chair and I walked to my next class with Toby's hand in mine. I walked to my theatre history class and sat down at my desk in the front row. Toby sat next to me and I watched as Jade walked to the back of the class with her head down and her shoulders slumped. I looked down at my lap and I couldn't help but have a tear fill in my eye then fall down my cheek. I quickly wiped it away.

_No one should be alone of Valentine's Day_, I thought to myself. I grabbed my bag from the floor and I got up from my desk. I could feel all my friends' eyes on me as I walked to the back of the class to a desk next to Jade's. I sat down and I set my bag down. I smiled as I kept my gaze on her. She looked so upset and I could feel her depression take over me. I felt so bad for her. I took my gaze off of her and I looked to the front of the class where my teacher, Miss Rady stood so eloquently with her clipboard in her hand.

"Roll call." She said looking at the students. "Tori Vega?"

"Here."

"Beck Oliver?"

"Here."

"Jade West?"

Jade's head popped up. "Here." She said quietly.

"Robbie Shapiro?"

"Here."

"Andre Harris?"

"Here."

"Cat Valentine?"

"Here."

As Miss Rady continued roll call, I looked back at Jade and stared at her as she kept her head down. I looked back to the front of the class and I slumped down in my chair. All I wanted to do was make Jade a little happier. But since she was so depressed, I didn't know what to do. She was so hard to read. I sighed and I began to pay more attention.

"Alright class, take your notebooks out and take notes as I write on the whiteboard." Miss Rady told us. As always, we obeyed. I pulled my colorful notebook out and my pen and I began to jog down what she began writing on the board.

...

The bell rang and we all jumped at the sudden sound. Even Sikowitz. We were now just getting over fourth period.

"Okay, go to lunch." He said picking up a ball. I quickly ran out of the classroom to the hallway where Toby stood. Shock took over me. He was leaning against the wall, kissing another girl. I slowly backed away, trying to be as quiet as I could. When I got to my locker, I slid down to the floor.

_How could he?!, _I thought to myself. _First Danny and now Toby. Will I ever find a guy that won't cheat on me?, _I put my face in my hands, trying to hold back the tears that were fighting to get out. That's when I heard it. I heard his voice say my name. Did he know I saw him cheat on me? I took my face out of my hands where no tears remained.

"Hey, you okay?" He asked. I looked down, trying to keep the tears from bursting out.

"I-"

"You look kind of sick." I looked up at him. Sick? I looked sick? So, he didn't know I saw him cheat on me. I nodded my head.

"Yeah, I'm sick." I said as everyone began to pile out into the hall, so they could get their lunch. We walked out next to the Grub Truck and that's where I saw Jade, sitting alone, gently pecking her food with a plastic fork.

"Hey Tori, Cat's feeling sick. We're not going." Toby said. I shook my head.

"No. You have fun." I said. He smiled and I watched as the group walked away. I took a deep breath and I walked up to Jade's table. Sitting down, I saw her glare at me.

"What?" She said, angrily."

"I-I know you're depressed." I said.

"I'm not."

"Jade, you can't lie to me."

"Fine. I'm depressed."

"Why?"

"Well, Beck and I are finished and he's rubbing his new girlfriend in my face and my parents don't give a flying fuck about me." I glared at her. I didn't like it when other people cussed around me.

"Sorry." She apologized. I smiled, accepting her apology.

"That's really mean of Beck to do that. Surely, he has to know you still have feelings for him, right?" I asked.

"I doubt he does. He never really paid any attention to me." I frowned. Beck not paying attention to Jade? That couldn't be possible. I mean, she was smart, funny, beautiful.

_No. Don't start thinking about Jade that way. You can't go that way ever again. _I told myself. I looked up at her and smiled.

"So, what about you?" She asked. My eyebrows furrowed. What was she talking about?

"Why are you here when Toby just left with everyone else?"

"Oh. Um. I feel sick." I lied again.

"No you aren't." Jade saw right through me.

"Fine. I saw Toby cheat on me with another girl."

"Dump him! Excuse my language, but dump his sorry ass." She told me. I was too afraid to ever break up with someone who might love me.

"What if he loves me?"

"Cat, he cheated on you. He doesn't." I let the words sink in. I knew he didn't. That's why we were falling out of love. I felt Jade's eyes on me as a tear rolled down my cheek. I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I looked up to see Jade still looking at me.

"I'm going home." I said, grabbing my bag and standing up. I saw Jade stand up and pull her bag up on her shoulder.

"I'm coming." She said.

I shook my head. "No. Don't."

"Cat, I'm coming with you. I know what if feels like to have your heart broken and no one there to comfort you."

"Why?"

"Because, like I said, I know how it feels to have no one comfort you. And I'm not going to let that happen." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks." And with that, Jade and I walked to our cars.

"I'll meet you at your place." Jade said climbing into her car. I smiled slightly and climbed into mine. I turned it on and backed out of the parking lot. I plugged my pearpod in so I could listen to music. I chose a song and I followed Jade to my house. Tears didn't bother fighting to get out. I didn't even feel sad, since Jade and I were going to hang out at my house. We pulled into my driveway and we parked. I climbed out of my car shortly after Jade climbed out of hers. Knowing my parents would lock the door. I grabbed one of my keys from my key chain. I unlocked the front door and we both walked in Jade closed the door, while I walked into the kitchen.

"Want some tea?" I asked from the kitchen.

"Yes, please." Jade answered. I grabbed the tea my mother had made and I poured it into two glasses. I walked out into the living room to the couch where Jade sat. I handed her the glass and she smiled.

"Thanks." We took a sip of the tea. I watched as Jade put the glass on the coffee table.

"So, how's it going?" I asked. Jade glared at me.

"You know how's it going." Jade said. I sighed and I set the glass of tea on the coffee table. I stared into her eyes and suddenly I felt myself attracted to her. So, I lunged forward and I pressed my lips against hers. I felt Jade's hands shoot up to my shoulders, then I felt her push me. Our lips separated and I fell on my back. I sat up.

"I-I-I," I stuttered. "I'm sorry." I finally got out. Jade looked shocked. I began to feel embarrassed. My face flushed bright red and I looked down at my lap. I glanced at her then my eyes shot back down at my lap. I was too embarrassed to look her in the eye again. I didn't know what to say. She hadn't said a word since I apologized. I glanced up at her again and she was looking down at her lap, She was silent and still. Moments of silence passed and we still hadn't said a word to one another. I glanced at Jade again and her eyes were locked on me. I looked down at my lap.

"I am so sorry, Jade. I shouldn't have-"

"Cat." Jade said cutting me off. "Don't freak about it. I actually kind of liked it." I looked up at her.

"Seriously?" I asked. Jade nodded. I smiled, full of happiness and joy. I embraced her in my arms. I felt her arms wrap around me around my back. We let go of each other, only to meet the moments of silence again.]

"Jade, I don't know, but will you be my girlfriend?" I asked hopeful. Jade looked at me and smiled.

"What about your boyfriend?" Jade asked. I smirked.

"I'm dumping his sorry ass." Jade chuckled.

"Well, then, yes. I will be your girlfriend." Jade answered. I smiled. I looked away from her and grabbed the TV remote.

"What do you wanna watch?" I asked.

"Anything." She replied with a smile. I smiled back and turned the TV on.

* * *

_**2 Months Later**_

Walking into the school, without Jade by my side killed me each and every day, but I got through it. I walked to my baby faced covered locker and I opened it up. I looked to my side to see my ex, Toby standing next to me.

"What do you want?" I asked, anger starting to fill my veins.

"Why did we break up?" He asked.

"Because, I fell in love with someone else." I answered.

"Anything else?" He asked, refusing to leave. I sighed.

"I saw you cheat on me with Zoe." I replied, letting out the secret I had known for so long out. He looked at the ground.

"That's why you dumped me?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered. He looked at me and pushed passed me. I sighed and I grabbed my books out of my locker.

"Hey." I heard a dark voice say. I looked beside me and I smiled as I saw Jade.

"Hey!"

"How long do we have to keep this secret?" Jade asked. She wanted to get rid of the secret as well.

"We can tell everyone now." I suggested.

"And I know exactly how." Jade smirked. Immediately, she pulled me closer to her, with a tight grip around my waist, and she kissed me passionately in front everyone. I kissed her back, but I could feel everyone's judge mental stares on us. Jade pulled away from me and smiled. I looked at everyone.

"Cat and Jade are dating?" I heard everyone whisper.

"That's just not right." Other people would whisper. I sighed.

"Don't listen to em. They don't know us and neither does love." She smiled, gently pecked me on the lips and we walked to class, hand in hand.


End file.
